· Siestas Desastrosas ·
by Leonerza
Summary: Bella se queda dormida en el cine, lo que ocasiona que tire el gigante y helado bote de refresco en las piernas del chico más guapo de toda la vida. OS sin mucho sentido.


**Disclaimer:** Nada mío.

**Título:** Siestas Desastrosas.

**Sumario Completo: **Bella se queda dormida en el cine, lo que ocasiona que tire el gigante y helado bote de refresco en las piernas del chico más guapo de toda la vida. OS sin mucho sentido.

**Autor:** Leon/Blume/Annika.

**Parings:** Dudo que haya.

**Rated:** K (Vamos, es de risa xD)

**Tipo de fic:** One-shot. **Completo.**

**Advertencias:** Lo dudo.

**S**iestas **D**esastrosas

**-**

**A**lice, Rose y yo habíamos quedado de ir al cine que estaba a unas cuantas cuadras de mi casa, era un cine local, de esos que no son muy conocidos ni muy lujosos, pero que no son nada caros y por lo menos son buenos. Hoy era miércoles y lo bueno de estos cines es que aquí sí se respetaba lo de entran dos y se paga uno. Solíamos ir siempre a esos cines, pero hace algún tiempo que no íbamos a causa de tantos trabajos que teníamos en el colegio.

El asunto es que yo había comprado las entradas, así que a ellas les había tocado ir por las palomitas y los refrescos, mientras que yo me quedaba aquí descansando y además apartando los lugares. Íbamos a ver una película de algo así como suspenso, al parecer se veía buena pero quién sabe.

Los cortos no comenzaban, la sala estaba extrañamente silenciosa, casi no había nadie en la fila que yo estaba y miraba como una tonta la enorme pantalla que tenía enfrente de mí, obviamente, sin encontrar nada mejor que hacer. Tenía los brazos recargados en los reposabrazos mientras que mis dedos pegaban al ritmo de una canción que recordaba en ese momento el plástico.

Supuse que el aburrimiento me hizo recordar que no había dormido bien desde las últimas dos semanas, o que simplemente todo el cansancio con el que había estado luchando comenzaba a vencerme, quién sabe. Pero lo que si supe fue que pronto empecé a sentirme _demasiado_ somnolienta, comenzó eso de bostezo tras bostezo, y los fastidiosos párpados pesados.

Pero recordé entonces que el lugar en donde estaba, obviamente no podías dormirte Bella! ¡Estás en un cine, un lugar lleno de personas que podrían verte en cualquier momento! Además si te llegabas a quedar dormida y Alice o Rose llegaban y te veían así te harían burla por el resto de tu vida.

_No. No. No. No. No. _

_¡Demonios! Al carajo…_

Terminé pensando puesto que el cansancio se me hizo extrañamente insoportable, seguramente no pasaría nada, cuando empezaran los cortos obviamente me despertaría y listo, no pasaría nada. Sólo sería _una pequeña siesta._

Dejé que mi cansancio demoníaco me venciera y no sentí nada más allá de ver como la sala del cine se desaparecía completamente. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve dormida, sólo sé que sentí una enorme molestia cuando un sonido muy fuerte me hizo prácticamente saltar del asiento.

Miré con los ojos muy abiertos hacia todos lados, casi daban vueltas cómo locos, recordé entonces (a duras penas) en dónde estaba. _El cine, recuerda Bella._ Estaba más dormida que despierta, el cansancio me había vencido completamente y a pesar de que sabía que la película ya había empezado lo mandé al carajo. _Me volví a dormir_.

Casi quise gritar cuando una pequeña mano le dio una fuerte, pero increíble, sacudida a mi brazo ahora flojo. Escuché el fuerte, pero algo lejano, ruido de lo que supuse que era la película y salté de nuevo en mi asiento agitando los brazos por la sorpresa.

Lo siguiente que escuché fue un jadeo el inconfundible ruido de líquido cayéndose y hielos estrellándose contra el suelo, además de sentir cierta humedad en mis piernas y pies que me hizo despertar completamente.

—¿Q-Qué? —murmuré incoherentemente para el mundo exterior.

—¡Bella! ¿qué demonios hiciste? —siseó Alice pero podía percibir algo de humor en su voz.

No entendía nada. No sabía qué pasaba. Seguramente mi cerebro seguía durmiendo o algo por el estilo. Me agaché para ver qué pasaba con mis piernas.

¡Estaban empapadas! Pero no se comparaba con el desastre que había en el jodido suelo.

Podía verlo perfectamente con la tenue luz de las lamparillas de la sala. Pero eso no fue todo, me di cuenta entonces que yo no había sido la única afectada, poco a poco dirigí una temerosa mirada hacia el lugar de al lado. Con miedo que me encontrara con una señora que empezara a gritonearme allí o un niño o un señor, una chica histérica, qué iba a saber yo.

Era un chico que lo más seguro es que fuera de mi misma edad, no podía ver mucho su cara o algo así pero podía ver que me miraba algo sorprendido y con el ceño fruncido. No parecía _muy molesto_. El acostumbrado y odioso sonrojo apareció en mis mejillas y agradecí que estuviésemos allí para que no lo viese.

—Yo… y-o… yo —balbuceé estúpidamente.—¡Lo siento, lo siento! No era mi… —intenté ponerme de pie para "_intentar resolver la situación" _¿de qué manera? Quién sabe, pero lo hice y lo único que pasó fue que salí con otra de mis estupideces.

—¡Maldición, Bella! ¿Qué te pasa? —se quejó Alice de nuevo, cuando el recipiente que contenía las adoradas palomitas caía al suelo regando toda las palomitas en el suelo ya mojado.

_Oh, carajo, Bella, típico de ti…_

Y allí estaba, parada en medio de todo el desastre que había causado, con las piernas mojadas y mis pies pisando las palomitas remojadas por todo el suelo, al querer moverme pateé sin querer el recipiente de palomas y regué todavía más. Di un gritito de frustración y me pegué en la frente mientras miraba como Alice empezaba a reírse como loca con el puño en la mano.

Miré al chico que había mojado, todavía me miraba y también lo hacían sus otros dos colegas que venían con él, supuse, mientras se reían a carcajadas que eran ahogadas por el fuerte sonido de la película, que por cierto había olvidado por completo. Gente comenzó a chiflarme en ese momento.

_Más estúpida no podías quedar, querida._

Para no joderla más decidí salirme de una vez por todas de la sala, salí prácticamente corriendo para no seguir jodiendo a la gente que había venido tranquilamente a pasársela bien sin idea de que una idiota como yo iba a empezar de idiota a hacer un tiradero por todos lados.

Una vez que estuve afuera de la sala me miré a mí misma para comprobar los daños hechos, mis converse estaban todos mojados al igual que la parte que iba abajo de mis rodillas de los jeans que llevaba.

—Carajo… —murmuré para mí misma.

Decidí ir al baño para encontrar por lo menos papel para quitarme el exceso de agua, cuando de repente…

—¡Hey! ¿No piensas disculparte? —dijo una suave voz detrás de mí que se me hizo _extrañamente familiar._

Lo único que faltaba. Seguramente venía a mandarme al carajo o algo por el estilo, o a empezar a gritarme que era una inútil o algo… No sabía, me giré dispuesta a mandarlo muy lejos pero me detuve al verlo por primera vez bien.

Era un tío guapísimo, ¿para qué carajo negarlo? Sin embargo me parecía _demasiado_ guapo. Insoportablemente guapo. Pálido. De ojos verdes. Cabello cobrizo y _perfectamente_ despeinado. Fornido y a la vez delgado, muy alto. Pensé que estaría enojado o algo así, pero en vez de eso tenía alzada una de sus espesas cejas y tenía una sonrisa torcida insoportablemente perfecta y socarrona.

Pero eso no tenía nada que ver, yo conocía a ese tipo tremendamente bueno. Edward Cullen. El chico más deseable de toda la escuela. Todas las tías de mi escuela querían estar con él pero él simplemente se hacía del rogar, eso suponía yo, y no salía con nadie. NADIE.

Y ahora, yo Bella Swan, la chica más común y nada conocida de la escuela había mojado en los pantalones de una manera demasiado estúpida a el chico más popular del colegio. Ge-nial.

—¿Qué…? —comencé a decir de mal humor..

—Vaya, creo que a ti no te fue tan mal como a mí —comentó señalándome mis piernas. Fue allí por primera vez que me fije bien en el resto del cuerpo del tipo. Sus pantalones de mezclilla estaban completamente empapados, como no, si los refrescos estaban gigantes aquí.

Y pasó lo único que me faltaba, Emmett el chico más gracioso y burlón de la escuela, (de esos tíos que se burlaban de ti durante toda tu vida si hacías algo estúpido enfrente de ellos) apareció en ese momento en cuanto nos vio comenzó a reírse a carcajada abierta, atrayendo las miradas de todos los que estaba cerca, algunos al ver nuestra situación comenzaron a reírse disimuladamente.

Edward simplemente estaba allí parado sin que el asunto le diera mucha risa, podía ver un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas pero ni siquiera se comparaba con el mío. Volví a ver sus pantalones y en ese mismo momento quise hacerme también en los pantalones de la risa que me había causado verlo otra vez, pero al mismo tiempo quería que en ese mismo momento me partiese un rayo a la mitad o que el suelo se abriese y me tragara sin piedad. Porque yo, Bella Swan, era la chica más torpe del mundo.

**N/A:**

Jajaja… sí, la verdad es un mal final pero así acabó en realidad. Porque oh sí, esto es de la vida real, excepto que yo fui la mojada y no fue precisamente un chico guapo… fue mi hermano!! xD Y así tuve que ver la película jajaja… imagínense lo que fue cuando me tuve que levantar, mis pantalones estaban tan pegajosos que ni podía. Ni tampoco fue tan gracioso U__U

En fin, lo había escrito desde el lunes en un momento de locura e inspiración, pero apenas hoy pude publicarlo… espero que haya entretenido un poco, fue más o menos divertido escribirlo xD

Besos,

**Leon. **


End file.
